


Diamonds Or Twine

by complicationstoo



Series: Ice Prince [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Summaries aren't my thing as you can tell, as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/complicationstoo/pseuds/complicationstoo
Summary: A hand on his shoulder grabs his attention, and Steve realizes he’s been staring off into space as Bucky says, “Hey, man. You good?”“I’m going to propose to Tony.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Pepper Potts, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Ice Prince [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592455
Comments: 39
Kudos: 293





	1. You Know When You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I said there might be a sequel, and I couldn't wait more than a few hours to write it.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> EDIT: This work is now part of a much longer series! While technically this is still the sequel in my mind, I'm going back and filling in some of the gaps!

Steve slowly tapes his stick, wrapping the white cloth tape along the blade. It’s part of the routine, one he’s performed a thousand times before. When he’s done, his thoughts are normally laser focused. He thinks about the other team, analyzing every player in his head and every move they’re known to make. Normally, he thinks about how to beat those moves, who he can get the upper hand against, where he should shoot the puck to score most easily on their goaltender. Normally, he doesn’t let himself get distracted.

A hand on his shoulder grabs his attention, and Steve realizes he’s been staring off into space as Bucky says, “Hey, man. You good?”

“Yeah, fine. All good,” Steve nods, turning to toss the roll of tape back into his locker. 

Bucky gives him a long look, doubt apparent in every feature, and asks, “Are you sure? Looked pretty far gone there.”

“I’m going to propose to Tony.”

Bucky’s helmet falls from his hand, crashing to the floor with a thud. He doesn’t bother to pick it up as he sits next to Steve on the bench. His voice drops to just above a whisper, “Holy shit. When did you decide that?”

“Ten minutes ago,” Steve answers. Bucky’s eyebrows shoot up, so he elaborates, “I mean, I’ve thought about it for a long time now. It’s been over a year, we live together, and he’s definitely the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. But I don’t know, ten minutes ago it just clicked. I’m doing it. I’m going to propose.”

“Jesus, what happened ten minutes ago?”

Steve grabs his phone from the shelf behind him and opens his messages from Tony. The last one from Tony says _ Good luck tonight, baby. I love you. _Reading it, Bucky says, “I don’t get it. Doesn’t that happen before every game?”

“Yeah,” Steve smiles, returning the phone to his locker. “Every single one.”

“I still don’t get it.”

Steve shrugs, “I don’t know, Buck. I just knew the second I read it.” 

Bucky grins, slapping a hand on Steve’s back, “Well, congrats then. I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks,” Steve laughs, “but he hasn’t said yes yet.”

“He will.”

“He might not,” Steve says, though he knows it’s just the anxious part of himself speaking, the one that will never quite believe that he’s lucky enough to have Tony in his life. “He could say no.”

Bucky rolls his eyes, “Shut up, he’s going to say yes, and you know it. How are you going to do it?”

“I don’t know,” Steve sighs, running a hand through his hair. “It should be on the roof, right? I mean, that’s where Tony told me he loved me for the first time and where he asked me to move in with him. Should be my turn to give the romantic speech up there, yeah?”

“Okay, so the roof it is. Easy enough.”

“But it should be on a date that matters, shouldn’t it? Like an anniversary or something,” Steve says, mostly thinking out loud at this point. “But the anniversary of our first date was two months ago, Valentine’s Day was six weeks ago, and his birthday isn’t until May. Of course, I could do the anniversary of that night on the roof, but I don’t know where we’ll be on April 3rd.” Steve retrieves his phone again, searching for the team schedule while Bucky looks over his shoulder. “Washington for our last game, so that’s out.”

“Just do it the next day,” Bucky suggests with a shrug. “I don’t think the day you do it really matters that much. Don’t overthink it.”

Steve considers it briefly, then nods, “Yeah, okay. April 4th.” 

“So it’s settled then. April 4th on the roof.” Bucky stands from the bench and bends to grab his helmet. He puts it on, tightening the strap as he realizes, “Hey, I get to be your best man, right?”

Steve smiles, “Yeah, of course.”

Bucky looks pleased, then abruptly grimaces, “Shit, I don’t want to give a speech. Can you elope instead?”

“Can I propose before you start planning the wedding?” Steve laughs. “I need you to help me find a ring when we get back to New York.”

“It’s for a guy. Are there that many options?”

Coulson shouting at them to get on the ice for warmups interrupts the conversation, and Steve grabs his helmet to head out of the locker room. He turns to Bucky and says, “You have no idea. There’s a million of them, and it’s got to be perfect.”

Steve redirects his focus to practice shots and stretches as they walk out onto the ice, pushing his planned proposal to the back of his mind, though never completely out of his head, where it stays for the rest of the night.


	2. Straight Into Your Arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I don't know how things got so explicit so fast, but sometimes the story writes itself and I'm just along for the ride. So, enjoy some porn with many, many feelings.

Steve drops his bags onto the floor outside of the elevator doors with a huff. The road trip was long, and all he wants is to collapse into bed with Tony next to him. Or maybe beneath him. He isn’t picky right now. He shrugs off his coat, tossing it on top of his bags. Those can be a problem for later, he decides.

“Tony?” he calls out.

The response comes from the living room, “In here, babe.”

He finds Tony on the couch, sprawled out with his feet on the ottoman and his tablet in his hands. Holograms cast blue light across his face as he manipulates the designs for his latest creation. He closes the program when he sees Steve, placing the tablet on the armrest. He reaches out for him, an invitation that Steve takes to throw himself on the couch, head on Tony’s stomach. 

Tony laughs as Steve snakes his arms around him, “Rough trip I take it.”

“Long,” Steve mumbles into Tony’s t-shirt. “Missed you.”

Tony hums, running his hand through Steve’s hair. The other hand strokes down his back, and Steve gives a content sigh as his eyes close. “I missed you, too.”

“What’d you do this week?” With time zones and busy schedules, it isn’t always easy to keep each other up to date on everyday life, and small recaps at the end of road trips have become a part of the routine - one of Steve’s favorite parts. He gets to listen to Tony talk about his work and hear all of his stories.

Tony lists off some of the projects he spent the week on, hand raking through Steve’s hair the entire time while Steve nods along. The way Tony talks about his work is always so passionate, so intense, and it never fails to remind Steve of the first day they met. 

“I updated those jersey trackers, by the way. Should be able to register impact a lot better. We can get them out to the team next practice,” Tony concludes. 

“You had a busy week,” Steve says.

"Well I had to do something to distract myself from the fact that you were gone for eight days,” Tony replies. “It was too quiet around here.”

Steve props himself up on one elbow and pulls Tony down to kiss him. Against his lips he murmurs, “Don’t have to leave again for another week.” He pushes himself up a little higher, tongue tracing the line of Tony’s lower lip. “Got a couple days off.” Tony moans as Steve kisses his jaw, teeth sliding against skin for a moment before settling on the spot below his ear, where he knows Tony’s the most sensitive. “And not too long before the season ends.” He sucks harder, knowing full well it will leave a mark, but neither of them caring. Tony’s hands clutch feebly at his shoulders, head tilting back to let Steve continue trailing down his throat. He can feel Tony’s pulse quickening beneath his lips. “Then you’ll have me all to yourself for months.” He traces above the collar of Tony’s t-shirt with the tip of his tongue. His hand slips under the fabric, fingers sliding across warm skin in a way that makes the other man shiver. He pulls away to see that Tony’s eyes are closed, trusting Steve to do whatever he’d like, to make him feel good, and Steve smiles to himself.

“Why’d you stop?” Tony pouts, tugging on Steve’s shoulder to bring him back in. Steve laughs and sits up instead, pulling Tony with him until Steve’s on his back against the cushions and Tony’s on top of him. Using the new position to his advantage, Steve lifts Tony’s shirt until it’s fully off. Tony bends to kiss him, a sense of urgency taking over as they finally reconnect after too many days of distance. Steve’s hands trail over Tony’s chest, down to well-defined abs, before he grabs him by the hips to draw him closer. A gasp falls from Tony’s lips at the friction against his growing erection, and Steve keeps going, pushing his hips higher to meet Tony’s in a desperate attempt to hear the sound again. 

"Really missed you, baby,” Steve murmurs into his ear. “Couldn’t sleep without you.”

Tony doesn’t answer, though Steve didn’t expect him to. He’s one for grand gestures and emotional speeches, while Steve’s always preferred a whispered confession, watching his lover come undone from his touch and his words together. For as much of a reputation Tony had before they were together, loving words and soft touches were really his undoing.

“Kept wishing you were there,” Steve continues. One hand tangles in Tony’s hair, the other keeping a firm grip on his hip. He lifts his hips again, slowly grinding against the bulge in Tony’s jeans. 

“Jesus, Steve,” Tony gasps. He encourages Steve to keep going, “And if I was there?”

Steve finds the pulse point on Tony’s throat, sucking on the soft skin and receiving a moan in return. If it was anyone else he’d feel embarrassed to say the words, but he knows how much Tony wants them and he can’t possibly feel ashamed in front of him. 

“Would’ve taken you right up against the window of my hotel room,” Steve says, punctuating the words with another motion of his hips. “Let everybody in Chicago see that you’re mine.”

Tony pushes Steve’s shirt up, and Steve lifts off the couch enough to let him slide it off. He presses a kiss to Steve’s now bare chest, slowly sliding his lips across his collarbone. Steve keeps talking while Tony sucks a mark into his skin, “Would’ve taken you in Denver and Phoenix, too. Make you scream my name all over the country. Let the whole damn world know that I’m the only one that gets to have you.”

“Fuck,” Tony pulls back abruptly, eyes dark with want. “Bedroom. Now.”

Steve doesn’t need more than that. He grips Tony’s thighs and lifts him to carry him down the hall. Tony wraps his legs around Steve’s waist, mouth running along his jaw in the most distracting way. Practically stumbling into the bedroom, he sets Tony gently on the edge of the bed and drops to his knees between Tony’s thighs. Tony falls back on his elbows while Steve leaves a trail of sloppy, desperate kisses down his abdomen, all the way down to the button on his jeans, which he promptly undoes. His fingers slide beneath the waistband, tugging the jeans down until he can throw them to the side. His mouth traces the outline of Tony’s cock through his boxers, relishing in the sounds that come from Tony as he does. 

“Steve,” his name sounds like a prayer whenever Tony says it. “Please.”

He slips the boxers down and grips Tony’s thighs, pulling them further apart. Tony collapses against the mattress and Steve wraps his hand around him, Tony’s back arching as his tongue slides across the tip. He watches Tony’s fists clench at sheets, his chest heaving as his breathing comes faster, and he knows he’ll truly never get tired of watching Tony like this. With one hand still on Tony’s cock, the other works on sliding his own pants and boxers down. He kicks them into a heap with Tony’s and stands from the floor. Kneeling above Tony, he asks, “How do you want it, babydoll?”

Tony doesn’t hesitate, like it’s been on his mind for a while, “Wanna ride you.”

“Yeah?” Steve grins. “Gonna show me how much you missed me?”

Tony swallows hard and nods, “God, yes.”

Steve moves higher on the bed, reaches for the lube in the nightstand, and spreads a generous amount on his fingers while Tony climbs on top of him. He sits up straight, keeping them chest to chest as his hand finds Tony’s entrance. Tony holds onto his shoulders, nails pressing into his skin as he slides in the first finger. He can feel that Tony’s holding his breath, and he waits until he hears the exhale to move. 

While he works Tony open, he whispers a string of sweet words into his ear, “I love you so much, baby. You’re so good for me. All mine. So beautiful like this. Most incredible thing I’ve -”

Tony’s hands cup his cheeks, tilting his head up and cutting the words off with a kiss. When Steve slides a second finger alongside the first, Tony moans into his mouth. Head falling back, Tony’s legs start to shake as Steve crooks his fingers at just the right angle.

After a few more seconds, Tony says, “Okay, fuck, I’m ready.”

“No, you’re not,” Steve replies. “You’re just impatient.”

“Can’t I be both?” Tony huffs. He rocks back against Steve’s fingers as far down as he can go. Steve pulls out, adding more lube to his hand so he can add a third finger. Tony groans at the stretch, head falling against Steve’s shoulder, and Steve says, “Apparently not.”

He moves slowly until the resistance is gone, until his fingers can move easier and Tony’s quivering above him. He removes his hand again, uses it to steady Tony’s hip while his clean hand lifts Tony’s head gently so he can look at him. He loves to see him like this, so thoroughly debauched, with swollen lips and disheveled hair. His eyes are dazed, glossy and dark, but there’s an overwhelming amount of affection in them still. 

Steve takes Tony’s left hand from his shoulder, kissing each fingertip, and suddenly all he can think about is how much better it would look with a ring on it. His breath catches in his throat at the thought, and Tony must notice the shift in mood, even if he doesn’t know the reason for it. He runs his fingers through Steve’s hair with the hand that isn’t being held, and pulls him in for a tender kiss. 

Tony’s words are so quiet that Steve almost misses them, “I love you.” He doesn’t say it often, not like this. Steve has come to realize that the words don’t come very easily for Tony in moments like this. It’s easier for him in texts, in the morning when they’re half asleep in the kitchen, and sometimes in front of the whole world, when someone decides to question their relationship and Tony won’t let that happen. But in moments like this, when they’re so close that there isn’t a single part of themselves not laid bare, he doesn’t usually say it, preferring to show it instead, never leaving Steve with a single doubt about how much he actually does love him. Steve doesn’t mind it at all. If anything, it makes the times when he does say it that much sweeter.

Steve smiles at him, stretching up for another slow kiss. Tony ends it relatively quickly by placing his hands on his shoulders and pushing him down on the mattress with a smirk. The sentimental mood is replaced with one of eagerness and desperation as Tony reaches for the lube, covering his own hand in it to slick up Steve’s cock. 

Tony sinks down onto him, low sounds coming out of him the entire way down, until he’s taken him to the hilt. The suddenness makes Steve gasp, and if it was possible for his eyes to roll back into his head they would.

“Fuck, baby,” Steve starts to ramble. “God, you’re so good. So, so good. You feel incredible, doll. Made just for me. So gorgeous.”

Tony leans over, hips continuing to roll as he kisses down Steve’s chest. His teeth graze over Steve’s nipple just before he pulls it into his mouth. His tongue swirls over it, and his fingers match the movement on the other one. Steve screws his eyes shut, getting lost in the sensation of Tony all around him. Just when it starts to become a little too much, Tony switches sides to give the same treatment to the other one. 

After a while, Tony sits back, hands on Steve’s torso for support as he increases the pace. With the hand that’s still slick with lube, Steve reaches for Tony’s length and strokes in time with the rise and fall of Tony’s hips. His other hand holds Tony’s waist to keep him steady as his motions become more and more erratic, and he lifts off the bed to meet every roll of Tony’s hips with one of his own. 

“Fuck,” Tony pants, palms pressing firmly into Steve’s skin. “Close, baby. God, harder, please.”

When Tony’s thighs start to shake a little too much, Steve takes hold of him and flips their position, cradling his head to carefully place him on the pillow. Tony wraps his legs around Steve’s waist, clinging tightly to him as Steve moves faster. Steve drops his head to kiss every inch of Tony’s skin that he can possibly reach, lips on the crook of his neck when he feels Tony spasm around him, warmth spilling onto his hand. The way Tony says his name as he comes is enough to send Steve over the edge with him, and he pulls out just before the end, using his hand to get him the rest of the way there and coming on Tony’s chest. 

Steve rolls to the side to avoid putting his weight on Tony, trying to catch his breath. He glances over at Tony, whose eyes are shut with a small smile on his face. They lay there like that for a few long moments, until both of them are breathing normally again.

Sweeping his thumb across his cheekbone, Steve presses a quick kiss to the corner of Tony’s mouth and stands from the bed. Tony frowns at the loss of contact, and Steve immediately reassures, “Just getting a towel, sweetheart.”

He comes back from the bathroom with the damp towel and wipes them both clean before settling back into bed, his chest against Tony’s back. He presses his face into Tony’s messy hair, inhaling the scent of expensive shampoo that always reminds him of home. 

“Really did miss you like crazy,” Tony says quietly. 

“Me too, baby,” Steve sighs. 

“Stupid fucking board meetings.”

“Well, you had to go to one eventually. You did skip the last three.”

“Because they’re stupid,” Tony reiterates. His tone is light as he says, “Wasting my time when I should’ve been in Chicago getting fucked against a window.”

“Just a few more weeks to the end of the season, baby,” Steve reminds him again, rubbing his thumb across the back of his hand. “Then no more road trips for a long time.”

“And then I’m taking you somewhere hot, so you’ll spend the entire time shirtless. Maybe somewhere tropical. I could buy a private island just for us,” Tony muses.

“Or we could just go to Malibu,” Steve laughs. The thought at the back of his mind says  _ Save tropical for the honeymoon,  _ but out loud it becomes, “I like it there.”

“Hm, fine, but you’re still going to be shirtless the whole time, right?” Tony jokes.

Steve is serious when he says, “Anything for you, baby.” 

“Damn straight,” he replies, making Steve laugh all over again.

“God, I missed you,” Steve says again. He knows he’s said more than necessary, but the last road trip hit a little harder than the rest. His mind fills in the movie quote automatically,  _ When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible. _ He doesn’t know exactly when Tony made him start genuinely believing in all of that, when he turned it from more than just a fantasy Steve had never admitted to having, but somehow he did. 

Tony’s lips against his hand pull him back to reality. “We’re not moving from this spot for the rest of the day. Maybe not for the next two days.”

“As good as that sounds, I’ve got a meeting with Coulson tomorrow,” Steve lies, feeling a twinge of guilt. The lie was Bucky’s idea - a way to get out of the apartment to shop for rings without arousing suspicion. 

Steve can hear the frown in Tony’s voice as he asks, “What for?”

“Review some changes to the roster. Line moves, potential trades,” Steve says. “Just some stuff he wants to cover with me before the rest of the team hears it.”

Meetings like that happen with enough frequency that Tony doesn’t question it any further. “Well, I guess I’ll let you leave for that. But we’re not moving today.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Steve says. 

They fall into an easy silence, content just to hold each other for the time being. Steve’s body feels heavy with exhaustion, but he won’t let himself fall asleep just yet. He waits until he feels Tony’s breathing even out and slow, until Tony’s hold on his arm slackens and Steve’s sure he’s asleep to whisper, “I can’t wait to marry you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is Straight Into Your Arms by Vance Joy!


	3. Talk You Out Of It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter, but the rest is going to be nice and long, I promise!

Tony knocks on Bucky’s door, nervously smoothing his hand over his t-shirt. Should he have worn something nicer? Made himself look more serious? He tries to remind himself that he isn’t really there for permission, just advice. Suggestions on how to do it properly. Insight into his best friend. Because even though he knows Steve better than he’s ever known anyone, maybe even better than he knows his own mind, he doesn’t want to get it wrong. 

It takes Bucky a strangely long time to answer the door, and the commotion coming from the other side of it is confusing. He hears Bucky’s voice, though it isn’t directed at him, and he can’t make out the words, except for the muffled “Oh, shit” at the beginning. 

When the door finally does open, Bucky looks a little frazzled, a touch out of breath as he says, “Hey, Tony.”

“Hey, Bucky,” Tony hesitates, eyeing Bucky warily. “Everything alright?”

Bucky feigns ignorance, and his acting skills could definitely use some work, “What? Yeah, of course. What do you mean?”

“Lot of noise in there,” Tony says, glancing over Bucky’s shoulder into the seemingly empty entryway. 

“No, just talking to Pepper,” Bucky says, holding up his phone as if to prove it. The background of them together, him kissing her cheek, flashes in his face. “Anyway,” he slides the phone back in his pocket. “What’s up?”

“There’s something I wanted to talk to you about,” Tony says, suddenly nervous again. 

Bucky steps to the slide, gestures for Tony to walk into the apartment. He leads Tony into the living room, sitting in an armchair while Tony sits on the edge of the couch diagonal to him, “Is this a ‘I’m your boss’ serious kind of talk, or a friend kind of talk? Oh, God, please don’t let it be a ‘you’re dating my best friend’ kind of talk.”

Tony shakes his head and laughs, “No, the last thing I want to know about is you and Pepper. It’s more like a ‘I want to propose to Steve and I need some advice’ kind of talk.”

Bucky freezes, the hand that was in the process of running through his hair abruptly halting and his jaw dropping open to give him a comical look of shock. “Seriously?”

“Yeah,” Tony takes a deep breath. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while now, and I kept telling myself that I should wait, but then I stopped and realized that I had no idea what I was waiting for exactly. He’s perfect for me. He’s the only one I ever want to be with, so I’m doing it.”

Bucky nods slowly, the shock still apparent in his face, and it makes Tony panic a little, “Is it a bad idea? You think that he doesn’t want that? I guess I could wait longer, maybe until -”

“No, no,” Bucky cuts him off. “I’m sure he wants to marry you.”

“You’re sure?” Tony raises his eyebrows. “How are you sure?”

Bucky opens and closes his mouth a few times, like he doesn’t know what to say. Shrugging, he lands on, “I just know him.”

Tony decides not to question. He leans forward, elbows on his knees, and tells him, “I’ve already got the ring. I made it myself during the last road trip.”

“Oh, so you’re moving fast on this, then.”

Tony smiles, “Like I said, I don’t want to wait any longer. No point, really. Not when I’m sure about it.”

“So, um,” Bucky rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, “when are you doing it? How are you doing it?”

“I want to do it soon,” Tony says. He pauses to think about it, forming the plan as he talks, “I know it should be just us, nothing too big. I don’t think he’d like that, right? Something big? He’d want it private. You’re in Florida next week, then back here for a few days? I could do it then. Yeah,” he says more confidently, “I’ll do it then.”

“You don’t want to wait until the end of the season?”

Tony shakes his head, “No.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.”

“But it might be better,” Bucky presses. “That way you could go somewhere special, right? Like, I don’t know, what’s a place in one of those movies that Steve likes? Somebody somewhere gets engaged in Paris or London or something.”

Tony considers it, but ultimately says, “I’m terrible at keeping secrets. I can’t last that long. If you guys make the playoffs I’d have to wait even longer, and then I guarantee I’d accidentally ask him at the worst moment. I really don’t want to propose in our living room.”

“I don’t know. I think you could handle it, right?” Bucky insists. Tony gives him a questioning look, and Bucky continues, “I just think it might be nice to wait until it’s over, is all.”

“Yeah,” Tony says slowly, dragging out the word. He can’t figure out why Bucky would care so much when it happens. Is there something he’s missing? “But I really almost said it this morning. Like, during sex.”

Bucky grimaces, “Come on, man. I don’t need to hear that.”

Tony grins, sitting back against the cushions. “That’s why I can’t wait. Too much of a risk that I’ll screw it up. It’s going to be next Friday.”

“Next Friday,” Bucky repeats. “Okay. How are you doing it?”

“That’s why I’m here. I don’t know what to do about that.”

“So why don’t you just -”

“If you say wait I’m going to trade you to New Jersey,” Tony interrupts.

Bucky laughs, “Empty threat. Pepper would kill you.”

“Worth it.” 

“Is it though? She could make it look like an accident,” Bucky quips. 

Tony agrees, “That’s true. Don’t even want to imagine what she’d come up with.” 

Bucky sits forward on his elbows, serious again, “But really, though, I don’t think it would kill you to wait.”

“It would,” Tony disagrees. “Besides, I already know what I’m doing.”

Bucky’s eyebrows knit together, “You just said you didn’t know.”

“That was two minutes ago,” Tony points out. “This is now. I have a plan.”

“You have a plan,” Bucky repeats. 

“I have most of a plan,” he pauses, “I have 44 percent of a plan.”

Bucky laughs again, and raises his hands in a ‘I give up’ gesture, “Okay, man. Glad I could provide literally no help.”

Tony smiles and stands from the couch, and Bucky does the same. He starts towards the door, ready to get home to work on the rest of the plan. His mind is racing as he says, “You were slightly helpful.”

“Oh, yeah? How?”

Tony pauses with his hand on the door handle, “You told me you were sure he’d say yes. Think that’s all I really needed.”

Bucky gives him a small smile, and Tony throws a goodbye over his shoulder as he walks out of the apartment. He’s halfway home when he realizes he hasn’t stopped grinning yet.

//

“Steve, you can come out now,” Bucky calls out. Steve walks out of the kitchen to find Bucky slumped against the front door, head in his hands. His voice is defeated as he says, “How do you always end up in these situations, Stevie?”

“You’re telling me,” Steve sighs. He leans on the wall next to Bucky, trying to filter through the thousand conflicting thoughts in his head. On one hand, it’s a relief to know that Tony wants to marry him, too. Wants it so badly, in fact, that he can barely wait a week. But on the other, “So how do we make sure I get to propose first?”

“Can’t you just let him do it?” Bucky questions. 

“It’s my turn!”

“Jesus,” Bucky groans. He rubs his temples as if Steve’s given him a headache. “I can’t believe you’ve turned proposing into a competition.”

“Come on, Buck,” Steve says, lightly shoving his shoulder with his own. “You’ve gotta help me here. It’s what the best man does.”

“I don’t think a best man has ever prevented a proposal before,” Bucky argues. “So how are we doing this? You could just propose before Friday. That’s easy enough.”

Steve shakes his head adamantly, “No, it has to be in April. I don’t even have a ring yet. I can’t move it up that much.”

“So what? You want to sabotage his proposal?” His tone is joking, but to Steve it sounds like a solid idea, and he says, “Yeah. Definitely.”

Bucky gives him a long look, gauging how serious Steve is about it, then says, “Alright, fine. I’ll help you sabotage your boyfriend’s proposal. But when he trades me to New Jersey, you’ll be sorry.”

Steve laughs, because they’ve both heard the same threat in jest before, “Then we’ll be in Jersey together.”

“Hell no. If I’m getting traded to Jersey, I’m making sure your ass goes to Detroit. Have fun in last place.”

Steve grins, then gets back on topic, “We need reinforcements.”

Bucky digs out his phone from his pocket, “Lucky for you I’ve got a woman on the inside.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is Talk You Out Of It by Florida Georgia Line


	4. take me home (forever and ever)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long! I hope to have the rest up very, very soon!

Tony sits in the stands just behind the bench during practice on Friday, leg bouncing up and down anxiously. He’s never been the kind for nervous fidgeting, but apparently everyone reaches their limits eventually. He’s hardly slept in days, and he can’t even focus long enough to get anything done in the workshop. Luckily, Steve doesn’t seem to have noticed that anything’s changed. He’s kept the nerves well hidden.

He watches the practice draw to a close, with Coulson giving some last words before the players slowly leave the ice. Steve and Bucky linger, always the last off the ice for everything, and they’re laughing at something Bucky said. Opening the door to the bench, Tony smiles at them, and Steve skates over while Bucky continues for the locker room, waving at him briefly before disappearing down the hall. 

“Hey, baby,” Steve says, gloved hands coming to pull Tony forward until his hips are pressed against the boards. He kisses Tony’s cheek, unable to do more than that with the visor of his helmet in the way.

“Hey yourself,” Tony replies. He undoes the strap on Steve’s helmet himself, pulling it off and dangling it off his finger by the ear loop so he can kiss him properly. Steve’s hair is a little damp from sweat as Tony puts his free hand in it, and he wrinkles his nose at the feeling when he pulls back. “You need a shower.”

Steve laughs, “Yeah, that’s usually what happens after practice.”

“Still gross.” Jerking his head in the direction of the locker room, he says, “Hurry up, Cap. We’ve got things to do.”

Steve raises an eyebrow, “Things to do?”

“Yes, things,” he smirks. He pulls Steve in again, kissing him slow and sweet and with maybe a little too much intensity for their current location, before taking a step back and lightly pushing Steve’s shoulder. “Now go.” 

Steve looks at him for a moment, amusement and mischief clear in his eyes, and grins, “Make me.”

Tony groans and shoves both of Steve’s shoulders, sending him back a foot on the ice while Steve laughs, “No, no, no. We don’t have time for this.”

Steve skates back up to the boards, and too innocently asks, “Time for what, babydoll?”

“You know what,” Tony says, too much fondness in his voice to actually make him sound serious about it. Steve smiles at him, all kinds of adoring, and Tony shakes his head and sighs, “You’re lucky I love you.” 

“Don’t I know it,” Steve murmurs. The corner of Tony’s mouth quirks up in a small smile, mirroring Steve’s expression, and for a few seconds they stay there like that, until Steve takes the helmet from Tony’s hand and swings open the door next to him. Now on an even surface level, Steve towers over him in his skates as he bends down to quickly kiss his cheek again. “I’ll be out in ten. Don’t want to make us late for those things,” he says with a wink.

Tony watches him walk down the corridor and into the locker room. Smoothing his hand over his left jacket pocket, he feels the outline of the small ring box for the hundredth time since he’d put it in there this morning. In his head, he reviews the plan for the day, starting from the very beginning. 

So far, everything’s running according to schedule. He successfully made breakfast this morning, and even though it was just a plain omelet Steve seemed to like it, if the soft smile and warm eyes he received had been any indication. The rest of the morning was spent lounging together in the living room, just enjoying the quiet moments before practice. Then they drove to practice together. Steve held his hand and absentmindedly nodded along to the radio, and Tony had to fight to keep the stupid grin off his face. It was a perfectly good morning and afternoon that would hopefully lead into an even better evening. 

Overall it would be fairly simple. Making dinner together - the carbonara recipe that Tony was determined to get right this time. Candles and flowers around the apartment, which were being set up while they were out by his latest assistant. Not too many, though. Just enough to seem romantic and nice, but not enough to make Steve suspect that something was happening. Somewhere between dinner and wine and dessert he would pull out the ring, get down on one knee, and say the speech he’d been rehearsing for days now. Then, hopefully, after all of that he gets a yes and a fiance. 

Steve’s hand on his shoulder makes him jump in surprise, so lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t notice him coming. Steve gives him a curious look and questions, “Ready to go, doll?” 

“Yeah,” Tony quickly says, dropping his hand from his pocket. Steve takes the hand in his own and shoots him a tentative smile, asking, “Are you okay?”

“Of course,” he nods. “Perfectly fine. All good. Never better. Fantastic, even.” 

Steve chuckles, “Yeah, okay. That was convincing.”

They walk down the hall together, through the rest of the building and into the parking garage. Tony slips into the driver’s seat, Steve next to him. Steve slides his hand onto Tony’s thigh, casually running his thumb up and down across his knee. 

“So,” Steve drags out the word. “What are these things we’re doing?”

Tony shakes his head in amusement, “Why can’t you just let things be a surprise?”

“Because your surprises have a tendency to give me heart attacks,” Steve reminds him. “Remember last month in St. Louis?” 

“It was one time.”

“And the skydiving before that?”

“It was two times.”

“I seem to recall a third time in Nashville when-”

Tony interjects, “Okay, fine, but this one won’t give you a heart attack. I promise, scout’s honor.” He thinks about it for a second, then corrects, “Well, it might. There’s a chance. But it’s a small chance. Does it help if I tell you it’ll be a very good heart attack? Like, definitely worth it.”

Steve hums, a small smile on his face, and he looks out the window for a while as they drive, until his phone dings in his pocket. He pulls it out, frowns at the screen, and types something back. By the fourth round of texts and replies, Tony asks, “Everything okay over there?”

Steve jumps slightly, “Yeah, yeah. Just Bucky.” He slips the phone back into his pocket, then rests his hand back on Tony’s knee as Tony pulls into the private garage at the Tower.

They walk inside, and Steve wraps an arm around Tony’s waist in the elevator to pull him in close. Tony leans in, resting his head on Steve’s shoulder. He smells like a mix of body wash and the cologne Tony bought him for Christmas, and Tony smiles at the familiarity of it. 

Walking into the living room, Steve glances around at the lit candles and vases of flowers scattered around the room. Tony worries for a moment, his chest tightening as he waits for Steve to react to it. 

“What’s all this for?” Steve turns back to him, and Tony can’t quite read his expression to gauge the mood, though his voice is soft, even catching a little at the end of the question.

“Ambience, baby,” Tony grins, gesturing widely around the room. 

Steve looks at him, a smile forming slowly, then says simply, “Okay.”

“Really? No follow up questions?” Tony’s eyebrows furrow. “You always have follow up questions. Usually thirty or so.”

“No, I’m good,” Steve says, hand coming to hold Tony by the hip. His other hand runs fingertips down his jawline, thumb tracing the outline of his lower lip. 

Tony gives him a suspicious glance with narrowed eyes, “Are you now?” 

Steve nods, eyes locked on Tony’s lips as he continues the light touches, “All good.” He leans in, lips ghosting over Tony’s cheek in a way that makes goosebumps spread across his arms. A shiver moves down his spine as Steve continues a featherlight path down the side of his neck. 

“Seriously?” Tony voice sounds higher pitched than he intended. “Not even one question?”

“No,” Steve’s breath is warm on Tony’s skin, drawing even more goosebumps. He moves further down, just above his shirt collar now. Tony lets it go a little further before he mumbles, “You know, this is really not part of the things I had planned.”

“Hm, too bad,” Steve whispers, lifting his head with a smile. 

Tony pulls him back in for a quick, hard kiss, then grabs his hand to take him into the kitchen. “First things first: dinner. Hope you’re hungry.”

“Starving,” Steve says, following Tony into the kitchen. 

“JARVIS, pull up the recipe for carbonara, please,” Tony instructs as he opens the fridge. On the counter, his tablet displays the recipe in the form of a hologram for them to easily see. He pulls the ingredients from the fridge, passing them to Steve, who sets them on the counter. 

“You’re really attempting carbonara again?” Steve questions.

Tony shrugs, “Yeah, why not? Should go better this time, right? Now that I’ve got you.” Steve takes the eggs from his hands, lingering there for a moment as he looks at Tony. His eyes are a little wide, expression taking a softer look. “What?”

Steve hesitates, then shakes his head as he quietly replies, “Nothing.”

“Okay,” Tony says slowly. He lets it go and gets to work on filling a pot with water for the pasta. Steve looks at the recipe and asks, “What do you need from me, doll?”

“Can you grate the cheese?” 

Steve nods and pulls out the grater from the cabinet, working on that while Tony starts whisking eggs. It’s comfortable, the two of them in the kitchen together, peacefully making dinner like they’ve done so many times before, though it’s usually Steve taking the lead while Tony mostly watches. The scene is so incredibly domestic that Tony of years past would have rolled his eyes at the idea that he would ever be doing this. Not because he didn’t want something like that. No, it was really just the opposite, but he truly never thought he’d have it. But somehow, here it is, standing in their kitchen and humming some song they heard on the radio this afternoon, and he can’t help the laugh that the thought draws out. 

Steve gives him a smile, but thankfully doesn’t question his sudden laugh. Instead, he presses a light kiss to Tony’s temple and gets back to grating cheese. When he’s done, Tony takes it from him to mix with the eggs, then starts cutting pancetta while Steve leans against the counter on his elbows next to him.

“Why does it seem like you’ve practiced this?” Steve questions, traces of awe in his voice. 

Tony feels the blush spreading over his cheeks, “Because maybe I have. Once or twice.”

Steve grins at him, “Really?”

He tries to sound as nonchalant as possible when he answers, as if he didn’t spend every second Steve was away for games or for practice for the last few days trying to perfect the recipe, “Tested out a few different recipes to find the best one.”

“Why?” 

“So it’d be perfect for tonight,” Tony states. He returns his attention to the pan in front of him, stirring pancetta around as it starts to brown. Steve is staring at him when he looks back up, and Tony asks for the second time that evening, “What?”

“Nothing,” Steve replies again, but he pulls Tony in quite suddenly. The kiss is fairly quick, almost over by the time Tony can even react to it, and then Steve says, “I’ll be right back.”

As Steve walks out of the kitchen, Tony calls out, “Where are you going?”

“There’s something I have to do,” Steve turns back around briefly to answer, flashing Tony a reassuring smile in the process. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter and an epilogue to go!
> 
> Chapter title is from Lover by Taylor Swift


	5. I'll Be Yours and You'll Be Mine

Steve goes into the bedroom and shuts the door behind him. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he dials and listens to it ring. 

“Hello?” Pepper picks up right before it would otherwise go to voicemail. 

“Hey, Pepper. It’s Steve.”

“Yeah, I know,” she laughs. “What’s up?”

“I want to call off the plan,” he says, pacing in front of the bed. The words come out quickly, before he can give it another thought.

She pauses, then says, “Okay, we can do that. But why? I thought you wanted to be the one to propose.”

“I do. Or, I did, anyway. But Pepper,” he sighs, running his hand through his hair. “I don’t really know how to explain it, but he put so much thought into it. Like an entire day of nice things, and he learned how to cook for tonight, and there’s candles and flowers, and I just - I’m not going to do anything to ruin it. The romantic gestures are his thing. They have been this whole time, and he puts so much time into them. He’s excited about it. He’s barely slept in days, and he thinks he’s being really discreet about the fact that the ring is in his pocket, but I’ve seen him check it at least a dozen times already today. I wanted to do it because he’s done so much already, but honestly? It doesn’t matter anymore. I just want to be married to him already. I don’t care how we get there.”

“Well, alright,” Steve can hear the smile in Pepper’s voice. “Plan’s called off.”

“Thank you, Pepper. For everything.”

“Of course, Steve. Anything for the guy that finally got Tony Stark to settle down,” she jokes. “Have fun getting proposed to. Maybe try to act a little surprised.”

“I’ll do my best,” Steve laughs.

After they’ve said goodbye and hung up, Steve opens the closet doors and retrieves his gym bag from where it’s tucked into the corner. Unzipping the side pocket, he finds the ring box he hid there last week. The ring is relatively simple - a black band with a stripe of red down the center. He knew it was the one the second he saw it, the way it reminded him of their first date and conversations about favorite colors and holidays and so many other things he couldn’t believe he was lucky enough to get to know.

The box is too bulky for his pocket, too easily seen, so he takes the ring out and slips it into his pocket. He zips the gym bag back up and walks out of the bedroom, back to the kitchen where Tony is at the stove mixing together the cooked pasta with the rest of the ingredients to finish the dish. 

Steve stands behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Tony tenses up for just a second, and Steve is confused until he remembers the box in Tony’s pocket. It’s pressed against his arm, but the longer he pretends not to notice it the more Tony relaxes. 

“Dinner’s almost done,” Tony says. “Could you get plates?” 

Steve nods and sets the table for them. At some point while he was in the bedroom, Tony must have started on that, because two glasses of red wine are already there. Tony fills their plates with the carbonara, and they sit together at the table. 

“Well, it’s not burnt this time,” Steve teases. More seriously he adds on, “Looks amazing, doll. Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet. Could taste awful,” Tony smiles.

“I doubt it,” Steve says. Tony watches his face as he takes the first bite, looking adorably nervous as he waits for his reaction. “This is incredible, Tony. Seriously one of the best things I’ve ever had.”

Tony grins, then asks, “Almost as good as the one from our first date?”

“Better,” Steve answers.

“Well now you’re just exaggerating.”

“I’m serious,” Steve laughs. “You made it, so of course it’s better.”

Tony’s grin softens into a look of awe, though Steve can see the lingering traces of insecurity behind it, remnants of the person who still doesn’t quite know how to accept a compliment, even after over a year together.

“I mean it,” Steve says, reaching out for one of Tony’s hands and holding it on the table. 

Tony clears his throat and takes a small sip of wine, “If you say so.”

Steve shakes his head and smiles, not pushing the issue, while Tony abruptly changes the subject, “Okay, so what about Europe this summer?” 

“Europe?” Steve raises his eyebrows.

“Yeah, Europe. See all the good stuff together. We could spend a whole month going everywhere you’ve ever wanted to. Just us.”

“I’d like that. Just the two of us for a while. No work,” Steve says. He pauses to eat another bite, then continues, “I’m going to assume you already have a plan.” 

Tony smiles, “I have a rough idea.”

“Yeah? What are we doing?”

Tony puts down his fork, needing the hand so he can gesture excitedly as he talks, “Alright, so, I’m thinking we start in London, and we’re definitely going to Notting Hill. We’re going everywhere that’s in that movie. Portobello Road, the Ritz, Rosmead Gardens. All of it. Then I think Paris should be next, and probably the longest stay for all of the museums so you can spend a whole week talking art to me. And we could find the bridge from Something’s Gotta Give. The one from the end of the movie. That one should be easy. After Paris, I think somewhere on the Riviera would be nice. Somewhere that’s just relaxing for a few days, where I can do all kinds of dirty things to you on a private beach. Or maybe even on a yacht. Yeah, probably a yacht. Avoid the sand getting in places sand should never be. Italy would be next, I think. Florence, Rome, Venice, Naples. Would Verona be too cheesy? The whole Romeo and Juliet thing? Anyway, I don’t really have that part mapped out yet, but after that we’d do Prague and probably Berlin. Maybe end up in Greece at some point, too. We’ll see,” Tony ends with a shrug.

“I think you and I have very different definitions of a ‘rough plan’, doll,” Steve laughs. “But yes. To all of it. Absolutely everything.”

Tony smiles, “Yeah?”

“You know, I don’t have a damn clue what I did to deserve you,” Steve says, running his thumb across the back of Tony’s hand. “Must’ve been something really good, though.”

“Maybe you were a saint in a past life,” Tony grins and picks up his wine glass to take a drink. “Saved a bunch of puppies from a burning building or something. Built an orphanage with your bare hands.”

Laughing again, Steve lifts Tony’s hand to brush a kiss across his knuckles, “Must’ve been.”

They eat quietly for a few moments, then Tony gets a look on his face like he wants to say something, and Steve asks, “What is it, doll?”

“Can I ask you something?” 

“Always,” Steve replies. “Even though you technically just did.”

Tony rolls his eyes, but a small smile appears on his face. Twirling the stem of the nearly empty wine glass between his fingers, he takes a deep breath and asks, “Where do you see us in the future?”

Steve didn’t know what to expect from the question, but it definitely wasn’t that. He tries not to let his face convey too much surprise at it, though, as he asks in return, “How far in the future are we talking?”

“I don’t know,” Tony shrugs. The gesture seems casual, but Steve can hear the slight nervousness in his voice. “Let’s say five years.”

“Okay,” Steve nods slowly, pausing to think about it. “Well, I’ll be 36. Probably in one of my last seasons of hockey. We’ll still be here, hopefully, unless Fury decides to trade me.”

“I’d fire him,” Tony says. 

“I thought we agreed on no special treatment?” Steve jokes. They had agreed on that, almost a year ago when they first came out to the team. They tried their best to make it clear that their professional and personal lives could remain separate, that Steve and those closest to him wouldn’t get treated any differently by anyone. Rumors still circulated, of course, with media and fans, but for the most part the team seemed to understand. 

Tony grins, then asks, “What else? What’s our life like?”

“What do you want it to be like?”

“I asked you first.”

Steve smiles, and he wonders what’s too much to say. But it’s Tony sitting in front of him. Tony who knows everything about him and he can say anything to, so he answers honestly, “Five years from now we’re still happy. We’re married, and I still won’t know how I got lucky enough to call you mine. And we have kids. Maybe two by then, and I don’t care how they get there. Biological from one of us or not. Doesn’t matter to me, because they’d be ours. We might have a dog, too, because the kids wanted one, and we won’t be able to say no to them. And I’m going to be so crazy in love with you and our life together.”

Tony stares at him, lips slightly parted and Steve swears that his eyes are glossier than before. Taking a shaky breath, Tony blinks a few times. He starts a sentence, only to break it off after one word with a soft laugh. 

“You’re the absolute best thing to ever happen to me, you know that?” Tony finally says, voice thick with emotion. 

Steve smiles, “Ditto.”

Tony laughs loudly and takes the napkin off his lap. He crumples it, throwing it at Steve. “Did you really just make a fucking Ghost reference? Seriously?”

“There was a perfect opening,” Steve replies, laughing along with him. He throws the napkin back at Tony, and it bounces off his chest and onto the floor. “What was I supposed to do? Not take it?” 

“I suppose not,” Tony grins as their laughter dies down. “Wouldn’t be right if you did.”

“It’d just be wrong,” Steve agrees.

“Not like us at all.”

“Nope,” Steve says. They share a long moment, just looking at each other, and Steve realizes that at some point they’d forgotten about their dinner entirely. Both of their plates are half full still and gone a little cold. He finds that he doesn’t care, though, too anxious and excited for what he knows is coming soon. Tony must feel the same way, because he pushes his plate away and leans back in his chair. He stands and reaches out for Steve’s hand, “Come on, baby. There’s something I want to try.”

“Yeah? What’s that?” Steve takes his hand and follows Tony into the living room. The sky has darkened since they got home, the sun setting as they had dinner, and the only light left in the room is from the candles and the glow of the city below them. 

Tony stops them in the center of the room, and his eyes don’t leave Steve’s as he says, “JARVIS, you know what to do.”

Music starts to fill the room, starting quietly and then rising slowly in volume. Steve doesn’t recognize the song. He’s too unfamiliar with classical music for that, but it’s soft and sweet.

“Dance with me,” Tony whispers, looking up at him. The minimal lighting casts shadows on his face, illuminating him in the most beautiful way. Steve feels suddenly breathless, unable to do more than nod as Tony puts his arms around Steve’s shoulders, hands coming to rest on the back of his neck. He moves closer until their chests are almost touching, and Steve can feel Tony’s breath on his throat. Steve puts his hand on the small of Tony’s back, the other lightly gripping his waist. 

They dance in an uncomplicated way, more of a slowly turning motion than actually dancing, but it’s intimate and somehow perfect in its simplicity. Steve lifts his hand from Tony’s waist, letting his fingers glide over Tony’s chest as he moves to cup Tony’s cheek. Tony leans into the touch, a subconscious and automatic reaction. The hand on Tony’s back pulls him in to close the distance between them. 

Steve is vaguely aware of the song ending, of the silence settling into the room, as he bends to kiss Tony. He kisses him slowly, nothing more than a brushing of his lips against Tony’s at first. Tony’s tongue slides gently across his bottom lip, and he parts his lips to let him deepen the kiss. 

When they’re both out of breath, Steve pulls back a little to rest his forehead against the top of Tony’s head, eyes still closed. He can hear Tony smiling as he asks, “So a good idea, then?”

Steve kisses Tony’s forehead, the tip of his nose, and then his cheek before answering, “Wonderful idea.” He kisses Tony’s other cheek. “Maybe one of the best you’ve ever had.”

Tony hums, a soft smile on his lips, and Steve presses another kiss to his jaw, trailing his lips up from his chin to his ear so he can whisper, “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Tony responds just as softly. “So much, baby.”

Steve kisses him again, and when he pulls away Tony looks nervous. Biting his lip, Tony takes a step back. He drops his arms from Steve’s shoulders to hold his hand instead. He reaches into his pocket with his free hand, pulling out the ring box. 

“I had a whole thing planned out for this, you know,” Tony says, smiling as he shakes his head. “Like an entire speech worth of really romantic things to say, and we were supposed to be at the table still, because the dancing wasn’t really part of the plan. Well, it was, but it was going to come later, after I said all the things I practiced. But the problem is, I can’t remember anything I was supposed to say now.” 

“You don’t have to say anything,” Steve says, voice just barely above a whisper. “I already know how you feel.”

“Yeah? A proposal without a speech feels kind of cheap, doesn’t it?”

Steve smiles, “Well, I could give one if you’d like.”

“Do you have one planned?” Tony jokes.

Steve pulls the ring from his own pocket, holding it up for Tony see. Tony’s eyes go wide, and Steve says, “Sort of. Wasn’t really prepared to give it until next week, but I could improvise.”

Tony looks between the ring in Steve’s hand and his face, and he seems stunned into silence for a few seconds. “You - next week?”

“Yeah, you seem to have beaten me to it, though,” Steve says. He decides to leave out the part about knowing it was coming. There’s no reason to tell him and take anything away from the moment. 

Tony grins, “So I guess it’s safe to assume that your answer is yes.”

“You’ve haven’t even asked the question,” Steve points out.

“Oh, right,” Tony laughs. He keeps Steve’s hand in his as he gets down on one knee. “Steve, I know I’ve already said it tonight, but you really are the best thing to ever happen to me. You’ve given me an entirely new life. You make me feel complete, and I want nothing more than to be able to call you my husband. There were a million more things that I wanted to say, but you’re right. You already know it all. So, Steve, will you marry me?”

Steve’s answer is immediate, “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue coming soon :)
> 
> Chapter title is from Diamonds or Twine by Ryan Hurd


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Thank you to everyone who has read this work/series, and thank you for every comment/bookmark/subscription/kudos!

**5 Years Later**

Tony fixes his tie in the mirror and gives his appearance one last check. He’s checking his watch when he hears Steve call out from the other room, “Baby, we’re going to be late!”

“Well, we would’ve been fine if your son hadn’t decided to spit up on my jacket,” Tony replies as he walks into the living room. He gives a mock angry look to the six month old in Steve’s arms, who looks at him with big blue eyes in return. “It’s all Noah’s fault. See how guilty he looks?”

Steve laughs, “Why is he my son when he’s spitting up on you?” 

“That’s just how it works,” Tony says. He kisses Steve on the cheek, then Noah on the top of his head. “Everyone ready to go?” Steve nods, and Tony looks over his shoulder to the toddler happily playing with a toy car on the floor, “Ready, Theo?”

Theo miraculously abandons the toy without a fight, and Tony thinks that they just might make it out the door relatively on time for a moment. Until Steve points out, “Tony, your son has no shoes.”

Tony sighs, looking at Theo’s socked feet. “Sweetheart, where are your shoes?”

Theo gives him a small shrug, the picture of innocence as he extends his arms up for Tony to pick him up. Tony holds him close, Theo’s forehead against his cheek, curly brown hair tickling his skin. He glances around the room, speaking mostly to himself as he mumbles, “Okay, let’s find your shoes, kid. Your Aunt Pepper is going to kill me if we’re late for her wedding.”

Theo giggles, and Tony can’t help but smile as he says, “Oh, you think that’s funny?” He lightly pokes Theo’s stomach, making him laugh more. 

He keeps looking for the shoes and finally finds them wedged between the couch and the wall. Taking a seat on the couch, he adjusts Theo on his lap to put them back on.

“I don’t like them,” Theo protests, giving a pout that never fails to make Tony’s heart clench. His head falls back against Tony’s chest, dark brown eyes looking up at him. Tony can see the tears threatening to start, and he rushes to stop them.

“I know, baby,” Tony says softly as he takes one small foot in his hand. “But you can’t go out without them. And if we don’t get out the door soon, we’re going to be late, and then Uncle Bucky is going to kill Papa and Aunt Pepper is going to kill me. And then you’d be an orphan, and we can’t have that, now can we?”

“Tony,” Steve admonishes. At least it would be admonishing if Steve wasn’t laughing as he said it. “Don’t tell him that.”

Tony grins as he finishes putting on Theo’s shoes, “It worked, didn’t it? Don’t question the methods, Steve.”

He stands from the couch, Theo on his hip. “Okay, I think we’re good. Both kids have shoes, you’ve got the diaper bag, clothes are still clean. Anything else?”

“I think we’re good,” Steve confirms. “And we’re only five minutes late.”

“A true miracle,” Tony jokes as they get into the elevator. He leans against the wall and says, “So in your best man speech you’re totally giving us credit for the whole thing, right?”

Steve laughs, “Why would we get credit for Bucky and Pepper getting married?”

“Because we introduced them,” Tony says. “Without us there is no them, so we get credit.”

“Well, without them there is no us, either,” Steve replies.

The elevator doors open to the garage and Tony questions, “How do you figure on that?”

“Because if it wasn’t for Bucky telling me to get it together and just go for it with you six years ago, we’d still be awkwardly flirting over work meetings.”

“I suppose Pepper may have played a small role in our second date happening at all. She did convince me to talk about my feelings like an adult,” Tony concedes. He opens the car door and sets Theo in his car seat. On the opposite side of the car, Steve is doing the same with Noah. “They can have ten percent of the credit for us, but we get at least fifty for them.”

Steve finishes strapping in Noah before Tony is done with Theo, and he opens the trunk to put the diaper bag in the back. When Tony turns, Steve is standing next to him, leaning against the side of the car and smiling fondly.

“What?” Tony asks.

Steve shrugs and puts a hand on his waist, pulling him forward. “I don’t know. Weddings just get you thinking, don’t they?”

“Yeah? What are you thinking about?”

“Us,” Steve says, thumb drawing circles into Tony’s hip. “Our life. How good it all is.”

Tony hums, “It really is good.” He looks over at their kids and grins. Noah is flailing his pacifier around, probably getting ready to throw it somewhere, while Theo already has one shoe off and is going for the other one. Their life is messy and downright chaotic sometimes, but he really wouldn’t have it any other way.

“He really hates those shoes,” Steve laughs as the second shoe falls to the floor. “I don’t think we’re going to win this one.”

“No,” Tony agrees with a sigh. “He’s just as stubborn as you.”

“Oh, yeah, it’s me,” Steve says sarcastically.

“I’m glad you agree.”

Steve doesn’t say anything to that, just shakes his head briefly and kisses Tony. It’s sweet and gentle - the kind they’ve shared a thousand times before and Tony knows they’ll have thousands more of. 

Theo’s voice cuts in, “We’re gonna be late!”

Tony and Steve are both grinning as they separate, and Steve gives him one last quick kiss before moving to the other side of the car to get in while Tony says, “That right there is all you, babe. An exact replica.”

“Hey, we’d be lucky if he turned out exactly like me,” Steve says as he shuts the car door behind him. 

“That’s true,” Tony replies earnestly. “Now let’s go watch our friends get married.”

He pulls the car out of the garage and takes Steve’s hand in his, pressing a kiss to the ring on his finger. Steve was right about weddings making people think about their lives, and right now all he can think about is just how incredible his own turned out. He smiles at Steve and holds his hand a little tighter, feeling grateful for everything that’s brought them here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to message me on tumblr @yourcomplicationstoo :)

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter title is from Diamonds Or Twine by Ryan Hurd!


End file.
